


wish upon a star

by nsykdk



Series: wish upon a star [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, and maybe a little of kageyama pining, meteor showers, yes. lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: "If you go home now, you'll miss the entire thing. So shut up and just watch it, dumbass."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: wish upon a star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702477
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first hq work so i hope this isn't too awkward in terms of characterisation.....  
> i like stargazing and dumb idiots so here we are!!! please enjoy!

He hasn't been spending a lot of time with Kageyama recently, Hinata thinks.

Which is a completely and absolutely unwanted thought, because Hinata then glances over to where the setter is practicing with the other spikers, and feels a little thread of annoyance tug at him. He has to practice receives _again_ , he's been practicing receives for the entire _week_ and all he wants to do is hit some spikes and-

"Oi, Hinata, pay attention," someone shouts, and then the ball is shooting straight past him.

"Sorry," he says, and then he's turning away from Kageyama and running to fetch the ball.

* * *

Kageyama's waiting for him when he dashes out of the clubroom and to the bike rack, having the vague feeling of needing to rush.

"Let's go," he says, hands in pockets, when Hinata has his bike.

Hinata's mind wanders back to the thought he'd had during practice as they walk, about not spending much time with Kageyama, watching as he tucks his hands in his pockets and chin in his scarf, and sighs. He shouldn't be annoyed at that fact that they don't practice together as much, because no matter what, they'll still be playing volleyball together some way or another, but just thinking about it makes him a little uneasy, and the fact that he can't figure out why makes him annoyed.

"...Hinata." Kageyama sounds exasperated - or, well, he sounds like that all the time, so perhaps just extra exasperated today, and Hinata frowns over at him, still annoyed. "I asked if you wanted to get meat buns, dumbass."

Hinata beams, annoyance forgotten in favour of his favourite food. "That's a given, Kageyama-kun."

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot your wallet even though you lost," Kageyama hisses when they're trudging away from Sakanoshita, now a few hundred yen poorer, but two steaming meat buns richer. "I'm not paying for you next time, stupid Hinata."

Hinata just grins into his bun, because Kageyama always ends up paying for him anyway, and it's nice to just tease him a little for it every now and then. "You said that last time."

"Shut up." Kageyama scowls and buries his face into the scarf, but not before Hinata catches a little pink on his cheeks under the streetlight. "If you die from hunger, you won't be able to spike my tosses. _Idiot_."

Hinata's about to retort when a loud ring interrupts his thoughts, almost dropping his meat bun to fish his phone from his pocket.

 _"Onii-chan! Where are you?"_ Natsu's screaming into the phone, sounding much too agitated to just be worried about him not coming home. Hinata has a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I'm on the way home," he says carefully, eyeing Kageyama, who's stopped beside him to curiously listen in. "With Kageyama."

_"The meteor shower we were gonna watch together is gonna start in five minutes! Are you gonna be home?"_

And there it is. He's about twenty minutes from home, even as fast as he can go on the bike. That's why he'd been feeling like he'd needed to rush from practice, he'd forgotten the _meteor shower_ , of course.

"Um," Hinata starts, slowly, "I don't...think I can make it back in time."

It takes a while before he hangs up, feeling a little deflated; he'll have to apologise to Natsu when he does get home, because he'd promised her for weeks about the meteor shower, and he'd been too busy with practice to remember it'd been tonight.

Kageyama's peering at him as he slips the phone back into his pocket, quietly munching on the last of his meat bun. It's tasteless. "Are you going to go home?"

"I should. I might make it back before it ends." Hinata stares at his feet, then hops on the bike; thinks about how if he'd just gone home straight from practice, he might have been able to make it back home by now, and-

"Hinata."

"Yeah?" They've stopped at a dark spot in the road, just between two sets of streetlights. Kageyama is almost never so forward with him, and he looks a little hesitant, before tipping his head to the sky.

"It's already starting, so..."

When Hinata whips his head up at the starry expanse before him, he's just quick enough to catch the first light shooting across the sky.

"Kage-"

"If you go home now, you'll miss the entire thing. So shut up and just watch it, dumbass." (It's gruff and annoyed and _Kageyama_ , but it's also so, so gentle, so Hinata hops off his bike and stands next to him.)

If Hinata has to describe it in some way or another, he'd choose _waaaaah_. He's never seen a meteor shower before, never really seen pinpricks of light fly across the night sky, never felt like he could have his breath taken away by something other than hitting a perfect spike. It's little sparks of light, raining down between the stars, and it's, in the most complicated term he can think of, magical. And, being with Kageyama isn't all too bad, either; he's all quiet when they have nothing to argue about, and it's a comfortable sort of silence that Hinata likes. Hinata catches a glimpse of him at one point, wide-eyed and silent, eyes fixed on the sky. He likes it, even, and somehow Hinata is glad that it's quiet Kageyama with him and not Natsu yelling and pointing and running around.

"What're you smiling for?" Kageyama asks; quiet, curious, accusing.

"None of your business," Hinata retorts. He doesn't remember how he'd ended up smiling. "Jerk."

Kageyama nudges him in retaliation, and Hinata nudges back; then they're bumping back and forth with every little falling light, each one a little more forceful than the last, until Hinata's almost falling over with a yelp and Kageyama reaches out and grabs him by the collar, hands rough and warm and nice, and decidedly doesn't shove him again.

They watch in silence after that, side by side, just close enough for sleeves to touch. Hinata finds himself almost speechless, and whatever remaining thoughts he has _(that one was really fast, Kageyama!)_ die on his lips, somehow not wanting to break the moment. Neither dare to speak, breaths held until the last light falls into the distant blue sky, and then suddenly Hinata's breathing out a puff of white into the air and grinning and the words are coming out of his mouth like a jumbled mess of "Oh my god, that was suuuuuper pretty, Kageyama-kun, wasn't it?"

And Kageyama nods, and Hinata beams back at him for lack of anything in his mind to say. It feels a little special, somehow, watching the meteor shower with Kageyama, and that puts a stretch on his smile and then Kageyama's hand is in Hinata's hair, ruffling it, half-scowl-half-smile on his face.

"Let's go," Kageyama finally says, for the second time that night, and Hinata picks up his bike.

* * *

Hinata feels his stomach twist when they reach the intersection; Kageyama heading right to his house, Hinata heading left over the hills. Natsu isn't going to be happy with him, he'll have to buy her favourite snacks for a week and spoil her to no end.

But Kageyama, _blessed_ Kageyama, peers over at him from his scarf and mumbles, softly, just as Hinata's getting on his bike and turning to leave, "You wanna stay over?"

"Sure!" Hinata jumps off the bike and follows Kageyama, and immediately stops in his tracks. "Ah!"

"Did you forget something?" All stoic, Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

"I forgot to make a wish on the stars," Hinata grumbles, and thinks about all the wishes he could have made, like winning Nationals or eating lots of meat buns or spiking lots and lots of tosses. "Did you make a wish, Kageyama?"

Kageyama shrugs, hunching his shoulders into his scarf again. "No."

It's later, when Hinata is fresh out of the shower and curled up half-asleep next to Kageyama, that he hears, "My wish would have come true anyway, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> i love boys who are kinda in love but also won't tell the other that they are and it's the cutest thing ever
> 
> also finn said "hinata says waaaaah" and told me to post this so thank you for all the moral support <3
> 
> i only talk about idol boys that look suspiciously like kagehina on my twitter but it's [@starriestsmile](https://twitter.com/starriestsmile)


End file.
